Forever Love
by Sorayablue
Summary: Kleine Songfic zu meinen Liebsten im HPFandom...


_Huhu an Alle,_

_mal wieder eine Songfic, die etwas deprimierend wirkt. Der wunderschöne Song heisst Forever Love und ist von der wunderbaren Sängerin Anna Nalick. Eine Musikerin, die ich sehr empfehlen kann. Schon beim ersten Hören dachte ich einmal mehr an mein Lieblingsfandom und natürlich diese Situation_

_Pairing: nicht namentlich erwähnt, aber wer mich kennt, weiss es!  
Rating: Slash ab 12 Jahren  
Genre: Drama/Slashfic  
Disclaimer: Leider gehört mir keiner der allzu bekannten Chara's.  
Inhalt: Unerklärlich und leicht depri... oder wie auch immer...__  
_

* * *

Forever Love

Lyrics by Anna Nalick

Eine ohrenbetäubende Stille herrschte an diesem Ort an dem man vor wenigen Stunden noch Schreie, Hilferufe und alle möglichen Laute des Kampfes vernehmen konnte. Nun aber war die Schlacht vorbei und zurück blieb eine blutgetränkte Landschaft auf der manchmal verstreut und dann wieder dicht an dicht Körper man finden konnte. Körper von Verletzten, aber auch Getöteten. Körper von Freunden, Feinden oder nur Menschen, die Seite an Seite für das kämpfen, worin sie glaubten oder vor ihrem Tod geglaubt hatten.

Zu weit entfernt von allem Trubel der Heiler, Krankenschwestern oder einfach nur Helfer bei dem Verarzten und der Suche nach Überlebenden, lag er. Eine Ewigkeit her schien es ihm, dass er seinen letzten Gegner hat fallen sehen und jetzt war alles, was er tat zu warten. Warten auf Hilfe, den Tod oder einfach nur das Unerwartete.

On the ground  
With my world  
Upside down  
I got a vision of your face

Die Augen schlossen sich und die Frage in seinem Inneren drängte sich in den Vordergrund, ob er das letzte Mal den Himmel gesehen hatte. Traurigkeit erfasste ihn und er war fast schon versucht seinen Augenliedern den Befehl zu geben sich erneut zu öffnen, als er das Gesicht seiner Liebe vor seinem inneren Auge erblicken konnte. Das Gesicht drückte so viele Emotionen aus und er konnte fast schon wörtlich die Bitte lesen, sie nicht allein zurück zu lassen.

And I must get me out  
For so many memories we've yet to make  
God don't send to me your angels  
I just wanna hear you say again

Es war als hätte er neue Kraft geschöpft, seine smaragdfarbenden Augen öffneten sich und richteten sich wieder auf den strahlend blauen Himmel der zusammen mit der goldgelben Sonne hinunter auf die Welt blickte. Angetrieben von einem Wunsch, einer Sehnsucht, fiel es ihm fast schon unglaublich leicht seinen Körper in eine sitzende Position zu bringen. Es war als würde die Stärke in ihm nur für diesen Moment zur Erfüllung seines Wunsches da sein: Von seiner Liebe die ersehnten Worte zu hören.

Forever love  
Say you'll love  
Dígame, Dígame  
Tell me so

Auf seine Beine zu kommen war schon um einiges schwieriger und ohne eine Stütze in der Nähe schwankte er eine Weile. Er versuchte seine Augen davor zu verschliessen, was er um sich herum entdecken konnte. Wollte nicht einen seiner Freunde ohne einen einzigen Lebenshauch vorfinden, aber dennoch strafte er sich. Daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Er war am Leben, das allein zählte.

I can hold you in my soul  
If I go  
I'll know

Die ersten Schritte waren wacklig und unsicher, besonders auf dem unebenen Gelände von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Er suchte zwischen den umliegenden Menschen. Schaute kaum auf ihre Körper und statt dessen auf ihre Schöpfe. Vorbeigehend an den schwarzhaarigen, etwas kontrollierender bei den Rothaarigen und auch denen mit buschigen braunen Haaren. Fast schon zu genau aber fällt sein Blick auf alle Köpfe mit blonden Haaren. Kurz schließt er seine Augen und das Gesicht taucht noch einmal vor seinen Augen auf.

When you smile  
With those eyes  
Baby it's like  
You place a finger on my heart

Ein Lächeln legt sich kurz auf seine Lippen, aber es entschwindet schnell wieder als seine Lieder sich für das reale Leben öffnen. Weiter führt ihn seine Suche durch ein gefühltes Meer an Toten. Hin und wieder vernimmt er einen Laut der Klage, ein schweres Seufzen oder Stöhnen, aber so sehr er auch unter anderen Umständen helfen würde, die Suche nach seiner Liebe war alles was in seinen Gedanken wichtig zu sein schien.

Nicht weit entfernt sah er einen weiteren Blondschopf. Sein herz und auch sein Verstand waren sich einig, dass es dieser sein musste, denn unter Millionen hätte er die einzigartige Haarfarbe wieder erkannt. Mit der Angst, was ihn erwarten würde, trat er näher. Es waren noch gute zwei Meter, als ihn seine Knie auf den Boden zogen und er krabbelnd wie ein Kind seinen Weg fortsetzte.

Genau neben seinem Kopf kam er zum halten und seine Hand streckte sich wie automatisch aus, um die platinblonden Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, in dem ein friedlicher Ausdruck herrschte. Es schien als würde er schlafen. Schlafen wie das Dornröschen für hundert Jahren in den Märchen die er vor vielen Jahren einmal gehört hatte. Tief beugte er sich nach vorne, um auf seiner Haut zu spüren, ob sein Liebster noch atmen würde. Nur kurz dabei berührten sich dabei ihre Lippen.

And your lips next to mine  
Make me think that maybe heavens where you are  
God don't send to me your angels  
I just wanna hear you say again

Als würde die kurze Berührung ihrer Münder etwas Magisches haben, öffnen sich seine Augen und er kann, so nahe er ihm war, kleine silberne Punkte in den grauen, manchmal blass aussehenden Augen erkennen. Doch so schön sie auch anzusehen waren, der Schmerz in ihnen ließ ihn fast schon seinen eigenen Blick senken. Doch er hielt ihn stand und ein weiteres Mal beugte er sich vor. Nur diesmal ging es ihm nicht um den Atem. Er wollte nur einen Kuss. Nur eine kurze Berührung.

Die Lippen unter ihm bewegten sich in einem Rhythmus, der nicht zu einem Kuss zu passen schien und ein wenig brachte er zwischen ihren Gesichtern Abstand. Genug zumindest, dass er den sonst so blassen rosafarbenden Mund genau sehen konnte und mit ihm die Worte von seinen Lippen lesen. „Lieb dich", konnte er noch erkennen, als seine eigene Welt für ihn versank.

Forever love  
Say you'll love  
Dígame, Dígame  
Tell me so  
I can hold you in my soul  
And if I go  
I'll know

The end

* * *

_Nachw__ort: Ich habe diesmal keine Übersetzung gemacht, weil ich davon ausgehe, dass es leicht verständlich ist. Alles was ich euch daher biete ist das Wort: Dígame – sag es mir. Dies aber auch nur, da es ein spanisch-katalanisches Wort ist._

_Nach-Nachwort: Öhm, ich weiß nicht und will es mir auch nicht vorstellen, ob einer der Beiden oder Beide verstorben sind… daher lieber nicht fragen, sonst könnte euch die Antwort nicht gefallen, wenn ich es mir überlegen sollte…_


End file.
